Kingdom Hearts Z
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: The heroes travel to the disney worlds to fight the Apostates, Organization XIII And the Apostate Queen
1. Chapter 1:Attack of the Apostates

Kingdom Hearts Z

Chapter 1: Attack of the Apostates

It cuts to Goku and the Eds at the Candy Shop "Man these Sour Apple Lime jawbreakers really hit the spot!" said Goku "Yeah, but the best is the Japan flavor!" said Eddy as Ed said "But Slovak Jawbreakers are the coolest!" And swallows his whole as they walked home Sakura spoke "Edwin you're supposed to let it melt in your mouth, not gulp it down silly!" and a swarm of Humanoid Creatures arrived, they looked like black versions of Dusk Nobodies and they looked fierce! "DEAR LORD WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Said Edd as they charged and Ed said "Apostates…" and Goku said "Excuse me?" and Ed said "These monsters are called Apostates; they are beings that have lost their souls, hearts and Minds to Darkness. These are the grunts, be forewarned, they have the ability to combine into a massive beast." Said Ed and their Bodies burst revealing a swarm of bugs and they stitch their bodies together to form a black, one eyed Twilight Thorn named Obelisk and an orange and red version of 2 Become one appeared in Goku's hand "What the?" said Goku "Is that a sword, or a key?" said Goku as the word "Keyblade" flashed in his mind "A Keyblade?" and another name flashed in his mind "Seven Wishes." He said as he charged at the creature and slashed it and a Zipper on the Creatures mouth opens and it spews out Apostates and Goku fights them and they form on Obelisk and became clawed fingers, a tail and pterodactyl wings "You are Dead little Saiyan!" said Obelisk as he Grabbed Goku and His hand was Sliced off, spilling out Apostates from the wound "Why you little Freak!-URK!" Went Obelisk as Zim held a purple and green Oblivion: Sky with an Irken Symbol for the charm "Face the might of the Keyblade, Invasion Preventer." He said as a seam in Obelisk's arm tears and the creature shoots out a long tongue and spewed out a bomb and Zim rammed the bomb in the creature's face "Go ahead, try to blow me to kingdom come, I dare ya, or better yet, how about I rip your Tongue out!" said Zim as he proceeds to do so "AGGGHHHH! OH MY TONGUE! YOU SON OF A-AUCCH!" Said Obelisk as Zim creates a long energy blade around the blade of his Keyblade and he brings it down on Obelisk and the seam bursts open and Obelisk bursts like a water balloon screaming


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival in Halloween Town

Kingdom Hearts Z

Chapter 2: Arrival to Halloween Town

It cuts to the Dimension Traveler setting a course to Halloween Town "I'm headin' Home!" said Dante and Goku said "You were raised here?" and Dante said "Yeah, Jack Skellington's my Father!" and they head there and They enter Halloween Town "This place is giving me the willies!" said Vegeta and they see a ghost dog with a shining nose barking and Taokaka screamed "It's Zero! How've you been boy?" said Goku and Jack said "Dante?" and Dante said "Father?" And Jack said "My son has returned!" and the Mayor said "Welcome Back Prince Dante!" and the Wolfman hugs Dante "Good to see you to Wolfman!" said Dante "So father, I hope you learned your lesson on taking over other holidays?" said Dante "Yes my son! No more taking over holidays for this Skeleton!" said Jack and Dr. Finkelstine said "Dante! How's my favorite grandson?" he said "Good, Grandfather. I want to introduce you to my friend Goku." Said Dante "Ah, yes, me and Cedric met his father Bardock when his father was 17 years old, Bardock would often dress up as the scout from Team Fortress 2 for Halloween." and Jack said "As much I am glad to see you again, I'm afraid I have some bad news…." Said Jack "What father?" said Dante "Lock, Shock and Barrel sewed Oogie Back together, Bugs, bags and all! He's planning on turning Santa Claus into an Apostate!" said Jack "WHAT!?" Screamed Dante "Yes, and if that happens, the children won't be able to get gifts this year!" and Goku said "Goten is going to be so upset!" and Jack said "Who's Goten?" and Dante said "He's Goku and Chi-Chi's second born son and Gohan's little brother, he takes after Goku for his love for sweets and his love for animals." And Jack said "Wow! I wonder if he's going to get a Keyblade?" And Goten said "And I managed to receive one." And He was holding a red and black chainless Aublade in his hand and he twirls it in his hand "Wow! Goku you may not know this, but the grim reaper Lord Death, is my Uncle." Said Dante "WHAT!? You're kidding! The Grim Reaper's your uncle? "Said Goku "Yes and he's my father's older brother." Said Dante as a silver Pumpkinhead Keyblade with a scythe charm appeared "Is this my Keyblade?" said Dante and a name flashed through his mind "Descendent of the Grim Reaper." Said Dante as he twirls it in his hand and saw a Dragoon style apostate and Slashed it in 2


	3. Chapter 3:Aries is Dante's Nobody?

Kingdom Hearts Z

Chapter 3: Aries is Dante's Nobody!? The 14th member of Organization XIII

"I get it now! Aries was created when I tried to use the Keyblade of People's Hearts to free Breez's heart, which turned me into a heartless!" said Dante and a voice similar to Dante's but more mature spoke "Oh, so true! Which is why I have to complete my heart by destroying you!" said Aires as he turned into the Eagle Fangire, where he had the eagle undead's face and the Shocker Greeed's Body and Drew his own Keyblade, which was a black and purple version of Xehanort's Keyblade and attacks and the 2 Charged and Dueled and it Ends with Dante wounding Aries "Well done moi, but if you keep finding what your true power is, the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart, and end up Becoming Marluxia's Pawn!" said the Fangire "Marluxia, what does my power have to do with-" he said Until a flaming Chakram hits Aries square in the chest "GAAAAHHH!" Screamed the Nobody as he fell backwards "Axel!" said Dante "Hello Son of Jack. I came to say bye-bye to 2 former Organization 13 members!" said Axel as he and Dante face their foes "No, Axel, we can't die, not yet-"said Vexen as Aires trembled in fear "Goodbye." Said Axel as he snaps his fingers and the chakrams blow them to bits and Aries's heart enters Dante's body, becoming whole again "Later." Said Axel "Um, thanks for the save." Said Goku as Axle vanished from sight


	4. Chapter 4:Cream's Training, Meteorshower

Kingdom Hearts Z

Chapter 4: Cream's Training and Meteor Shower

It cuts to Cream in her room and she is holding a pink and green Ultima Weapon with a flower charm, this is her Keyblade, Flower Power "Wait….What am I doing here? I need to do some training!" said the 11 year old Rabbit as she runs out the room and Vanilla said "Cream, what are you doing sweetie?" and Cream said "Training! I need the extra strength during Combat against the Organization XIII and the Apostates!" she said as she looks at the hanging rings and struck one and sees 4 more on a spinning object and struck one! Causing them to spin! "Wait, what am I doin' here? I need to meet Cosmo and Shadow and see the Meteor shower! Bye Mother!" said the pree-teen as she flies off and sees the flying stars and sees Cosmo "Whoa! Gimmie a break Cos!" said the Rabbit as a Hedgehog with black and red quills walked twards the 2 with his Keyblade in his hand "So, you wanna see what our fellow Keyblade wielders are doing?" said Cosmo as they see the other in Halloween Town, Dante's Keyblade looked like Ultima Weapon but silver with a green diamond shaped gem "See his Keyblade? That Keyblade is called "Descendant of the Grim Reaper" because the Grim Reaper is his Uncle." Said Cosmo "But it got upgraded." Said Shadow and they Teleport to Halloween Town


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival of Cream, Cosmo and S

Kingdom Hearts Z

Chapter 5: Arrival of Cream, Cosmo and Shadow, Dante vs. Lock Shock and Barrel

(This Chapters gonna have some singing)

It cuts to Dante twirling his KH2 Ultima Weapon like Keyblade and he felt like singing

Dante: Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat for Halloween

Better give a treat that's good to eat

If you want to keep life serene

Trick or Treat (Trick or Treat)

Trick or Treat (Trick or Treat)

Trick or Treat the whole night through

Little scalawags

With fiendish gags

Can make it tough on you

So when ghosts and goblins by the score

Ring the bell on your front door

Better not be stingy or

Your nightmares will come true

"That was pretty good!" said Zim as 3 kids stood and Zim began to sing as well

Zim: Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat for Halloween

When the pumpkin shells

Cast evil spells

"WWAAAGGABOOOO!" Went a jack-o-lantern

Your little white house turns green

Your little white house turns green

Your little white house turns green

Every post

Is a ghost

Dante and Goku: If you've got a witch's brew!

And if you want your gate to circulate

Goku: Ho ho! We can do that too!

Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat for Halloween

When ghosts and goblins by the score

Ring the bell on your front door

You'd better not be stingy or

Vegeta: Your nightmares will come true

"Smash them!" said Shock "Beat em to a pulp!" said Lock "Get 'Em!" said Barrel as a massive apostate shaped like a sphere and had 18 wings and a glass dome cage on its underbelly and 3 more friends arrived "Cream! Shadow! Cosmo!" said Dante and the 6 Keyblade Wielders attack and smash the dome and the 3 fell out and the 3 kids retreat

Goku: So when ghosts and goblins

By the score

Ring your bell

Or pound your door

Better not be stingy or

Your nightmares will come true!

Vegeta: BOO!

The 7 head to Christmas Town to see Santa and Save Christmas!


End file.
